Better in time
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: Trent catches Courtney using his guitar. song-fic better in time. WARNING: contains TxC fluff sucky summary? i dont care!


The sight of seeing the Punk and the Goth together made her sick to her stomach. She knew she had to move on sooner or later rather than torturing herself every day. She entered the music room knowing that no one really used it other than Trent, who was probably out with others by the pool. She started playing her violin, hoping she could get her mind off '_them'. _When she started playing, the strings on her violin did not cooperate with her, it just didn't sound right to her. _'Why am I even playing this anyways?'_ the only reason why Courtney had played the violin was because her mom had been forcing her to take lessons ever since the age of five. Truth be told, Courtney had grown a little tired of the violin, it was so boring and it did not let her explore her imagination. She sighed and looked to the corner of the door where a acoustic guitar was sitting, Trent's most likely. Courtney had secretly loved to play the guitar. She remembered her older sister Elizabeth playing it in the basements all the time and Courtney would always like to sing along or even learn how to play a song or two. However, Courtney would never admit this out loud since playing the guitar didn't really seem like her style. Playing the guitar let her imagination run wild, letting out all the emotions that were going through her. It was a chance to be who she really was, unlike the stupid violin. She quickly peeked both ways of the hall to make sure that no one was nearby and quickly picked up the guitar. _'One song wouldn't hurt to play.'_

**_It's been the longest winter without you_**  
><strong><em>I didn't know where to turn to<em>**  
><strong><em>see somehow I can't forget you<em>**  
><strong><em>after all that we've been through<em>**

Of course Courtney thought about her time with Duncan while playing this. She longed for the memories back on the island when he had actually loved her. They always had their ups and downs and that's what made their relationship seem so strong, or at least what Courtney had thought. How could such happy loving memories turn into very painful ones? Everytime Courtney went to look for a peaceful place she would run into Duncan with his new love, it was some kind of sick, twisted prank just for her.

_**Going coming thought I heard a knock**_  
><em><strong>Who's there no one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thinking that I deserve it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I realize that I really didn't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you didn't notice you mean everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quickly I'm learning to love again<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I know is I'm gonna be OK<strong>_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you**_  
><em><strong>It's gonna hurt when it heals too<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll all get better in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And even though I really love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll all get better in time<strong>_

_**I couldn't turn on the TV**_  
><em><strong>Without something there to remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was it all that easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>To just put aside your feelings<strong>_

_**If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh**_  
><em><strong>Hurt my feelings but that's the path<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know that time will heal it<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you didn't notice boy you meant everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quickly I'm learning to love again<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I know is I'm gonna be OK<strong>_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you**_  
><em><strong>It's gonna hurt when it heals too<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll all get better in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And even though I really love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll all get better in time<strong>_

_**Since there's no more you and me**_  
><em><strong>It's time I let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I can be free<strong>_  
><em><strong>And live my life how it should be<strong>_  
><em><strong>No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes I will<strong>_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you**_  
><em><strong>It's gonna hurt when it heals too<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll all get better in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And even though I really love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll all get better in time<strong>_

It felt good to just pour her whole heart out onto one stringed instrument. A wave of relieved satisfaction poured onto her. It had been one of her favorite songs of all time and she was glad that it was one of the songs that she had taught herself rather than her sister. Courtney's train of thoughts were stopped by a pair of hands clapping.

"Well Ms. Taylor, that was quite the performance if I do say so myself." Smirked Trent, who was amazed by the talented brunette

Courtney's eyes widened in horror and was blushing furiously. "Oh my god, Trent! I didn't mean to touch your guitar I was just-"

Trent had put a finger over her lips to silence her soon to be rant. "Relax its fine. Talents like yours deserve to be heard on my guitar, you were amazing." Trent had put his right hand on her shoulder and gave her a sweet, genuine smile.

All Courtney could do was blush at the flattering compliment that the green eyed musician gave her. "Thanks…"

"So," Trent started, walking over to the couch, "When did YOU, of all people, start playing the guitar?"

Courtney gently laid the guitar next to Trent and sat down right next to him. "Well I would always listen to my older sister play, but I guess I really didn't start learning until the age ten or so."

"So are you keeping this a secret or something by playing the violin as a backup?"

"Well I still like to play the violin at times, but I eventually get tired of it and no one really suspects me of playing the guitar and I figured it really wasn't basic information that I really needed to tell others to."`

Trent just nodded his head and just looked down at his guitar. There was an awkward silence between them for about two minutes or so until Trent had looked back at Courtney. "He's a jerk for cheating on you."

Courtney looked up to meet his gaze. "I know." She whispered softly

"If you need anyone to talk to, well, you've got me because no one deserves Duncan's crap, especially you." Trent continued, putting a comforting hand on he shoulder and rubbing it softly.

Little butterflies began to appear in the C.I.T's stomach. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Because you're smart, strong, confident, gorgeous, incredible…I could go on, but I think you get the point." Courtney could only giggle in response. "Anyways, that jackass doesn't deserve such an amazing girl like you."

Courtney felt like she was about to cry in happiness, she buried her face into Trent's chest and tightly hugged him, embracing the scent of axe and pineapples? However Courtney didn't seem to care thinking that they both smelled great either way. "Thank you." She mumbled into his chest

He could only chuckle and began to stroke her hair softly. She smelled like coconuts and vanilla. He liked the smell, it was sweet like her. "Anytime"

Courtney looked up at the emerald orbs that were smiling down upon her. '_Wow, he has the cutest smile ever!'_ Courtney thought. She leaned up and planted her lips onto his. Trent was a little shocked at first, but immediately kissed back happily in response, savoring the sweet fruity taste on from her lip gloss. Both saw fireworks in their minds. The kiss might've not lasted long, but it sure was the best damn kiss they both had in a while.

Trent took a few deep breaths before he could speak. "So, um, you want to catch a movie or something?"

Courtney just smirked. "Just as long as we don't have to watch it nine times." She said with a wink

Trent just rolled his eyes playfully and jumped to the door. " Oh whatever... hey, Race ya; winner gets to pick the movie!"

The competitive C.I.T quickly pushed through the door in a heartbeat. "You're SO on!"

Courtney knew that heart would heal eventually and things would get better in time. She was thankful that the cute musician had healed some of it tonight. Hopefully Duncan would become yesterday's news to her and that Trent would be her today and tomorrow. Everyting would get better in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Man it feels so good to write something again :) i've decided to stick to one-shots since i suck at keeping up to date with stories, i apologize. Anyways, i looooooove this couple so much now, i prefer it waaaay more than DxC *gasp* i know right? P.S am i the only the one that feels a little bubbly when i watch the rare interactions that they had on the show like when Trents asks Courtney what her fear was? <strong>


End file.
